Rin's Waters
by Kai'uri Otiyashi
Summary: Rin gets her deepest wish, to show Sesshomaru how much she loves him. An unexpected birthday surprise for sure! Reviews welcome!
1. Chapter 1

I have had a burst of creativity! YAY! I hope you like this little story. It'll probably only be two or three chapters. It is very sweet and endearing. I shall give warning if I feel a lemon moment coming on ^ ^… 1st party perspective.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. He's not even in this story!

**Rin's Waters**

Chapter One: Celestial Bargain

_I was wandering about the edge of the lake on Lord Sesshomaru's land. I admit, I was feeling a bit down. I love Lord Sesshomaru, but I was only fifteen, and there wasn't much I could do about it. It was twilight, the first stars just beginning to show, that's when I heard them, Celestials, bathing in the lake. I figured if I caught one, I could get a wish or three. So, here's my story…_

Closer and closer…_Well they haven't heard me yet,_ I thought. _That has got to be a good sign._ I reach, touch soft fabric in the grass, and pull the shimmering kimono towards me. _How pretty! No wonder they don't like it when people take their clothes, these must cost a fortune even in Heaven!_ I run silently away and hide the kimono in my secret tree. I bring back with me a rough silk kimono and obi. I hear crying as I creep close. _She sounds so sad… I shall ask for my wishes and return her kimono._ As I step out onto the shoreline, the beautiful woman raises her head.

"Who are you, who tortures me so? Return my celestial robe, else I shall never get home," she murmurs, though softly, it carries to me.

"My name is Rin, Milady, and I only wish to ask you something," I say. I move towards her and sit beside her, her skin glows softly like midnight stars. "May I have three wishes?"

The woman looks at me, curious. "And what, pray tell, would you do with said wishes if I granted them to you, Rin of the Water?"

"I would ask to be twenty summers old, to never grow old, and to never die," I whisper. I can feel myself blush, but I push on with my explanation. "I love an immortal man, and if I can have those wishes, I can show him how much I love him." I feel tears creep into my eyes. "Please, Milady, let me have the wishes and I will give you your kimono back."

"Love is a nobler cause to steal my gown than most people have. Are you sure it is honne? True love?" she asks.

I turn to her, tears streaming down my cheeks. "Milady, truer than the stars in the sky! He saved me from death, after my family, my friends, had been slain. I owe him my life, but he has stolen my kokoro as well. He is my all, my Tenshi, my Unmei," I blink back the tears. "Milady, I cannot think of life without him there."

"Then you shall have them," she murmurs. She stands, much taller than even Lord Sesshomaru. "This may hurt child, as all aging does."

She whispers words too quietly for me to hear and moves her hands in graceful gestures I know I could never re-enact. I feel a stretching, a rending. My small kimono grows too tight, I tear the obi off and loosen the ties. My scalp feels like it is on fire and my skin itches, as though with tiny bugs. The pain I feel within is so intense, I cannot even scream. As I begin to fall, the Celestial breaks my fall.

"Ooooo, ouch. I never thought something could hurt so much, Milady," I say, rubbing my head. "Hmm? Hey! My hair has grown!"

I stand warily. _Careful now, Rin. You don't know if your legs will give out. Well, this is certainly different. I must have gotten taller…_

"I shall return momentarily with your gown, Milady. Please wait here," I say. I whirl from her, pulling on the kimono I had brought for her, rushing towards my special hiding spot. Securing the shimmering kimono, I hurry back to the pool. The Celestial smiles as I approach.

"Here you are, Milady, your kimono with no harm done."

She takes it from my shaking hands and wraps it about her glowing skin. She kisses my forehead and whispers to me.

"Young Rin, your heart is strong and full of love for your Lord. Even if he may seem cold and aloof, give him time to realize you are no child, that you never were. Let him see your young wisdom and intelligence. Let him grow warm in the fire of your love. Eventually, he will see in you the most beautiful soul, the soul I have seen and touched this night. Fare thee well, Rin of the Water. You have my blessing."

With that said between us, she stepped away from me, glowing ever brighter. With a flash, she was gone, a shining orb in her place. As she sped Heavenward, I felt just a little bereft, as though part of me was gone with her. I shake my head and smile.

_I am not missing anything, merely that a chapter of my life is now closed. Lord Sesshomaru, now I may show you how I feel with every fiber of my body and soul. And my mind, most especially my mind._

As my glowing savior finally vanishes into the star-flecked sky, I turn and begin the short journey homeward, eager to see Milord's reaction and Jaken's shocked froggy face.

Thus ends Chapter One of Rin's Waters.

Hope you enjoyed Chapter One, ficfans! Honne is true love, kokoro is heart (?), tenshi is Angel, Unmei is everything (equivalent thereof?)  
I'm working hard on my other story, Bottomless, but our old computer died along with all my files! AAGH! What an atrosity! I cannot wait to present you with Chapter Two: Sesshomaru's Birthday Bash! See you then, ficfans!

Kai'uri


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

Welcome all, to chapter two of Rin's Waters! Hope you enjoy it and, don't forget, feedback counts! Remember, regular text is action or speech, _italic is thoughts to self, _**and bold is stressing. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. However, he does make an appearance against his will.

Chapter 2: Sesshomaru's Birthday Bash  
Part One: Unexpected Guests

As I ran quickly back to my lord's castle, my heart felt full of hope. My skin tingled all over, as though I had plunged into an icy river. I reached the castle and quietly opened the door, it wouldn't do to wake anyone until tomorrow. _Hmmm, I wonder what milord would think if I just appeared in his room clothed in naught but my hair? Or mayhap that sheer blue kimono I've seen in the storage room… Would he think me a dream? Is it worth the risk?_ I licked my lips at the thought of my lord wearing nothing but his bed sheet and shivered. _No, not yet. It isn't worth it yet. But I shall need a kimono fit for his party, even if Jaken and I are the only attendees.  
_I wound my way through the labyrinth of my love's home to the Silk Repository and silently padded in on bare feet. Hundreds, perhaps even thousands, of kimono were housed in this single room. _Rather interesting the milord insisted that they be categorized by color. At least it makes it easier to find something that will look nice on me._ I walked over to the shelves holding the kimonos of greens, blues, and violets. _Something green? No, I outgrew the color of the Maiden some time ago. Violet? No, it looks too harsh on me. Nor blue, for it makes me look ever so pale… Maybe a Blue-green? No. Hmmm. Lavender-blue? Yes, lavender-blue… and an obi of lavender-pink? Yes, that will be perfect. _I pulled a stool up to the shelf that held my prize, climbed up, and retrieved the colored boxes that held kimono and obi of the correct shades.  
I opened the boxes and picked a kimono and an obi, replacing the wrappings and putting the boxes back on their shelf. _There, no one will be the wiser that I've borrowed these. At least not until they see me that is… _Holding the bundle of silk in my arms, I hurried to my rooms. Slipping within, I quickly hid the precious silks beneath my featherbed mattress. _I guess I ought to steal a few hours sleep, so that I'll be fresh for the celebration tomorrow. Yes, sleep sounds very good._ I stripped off the rough kimono and lay nude upon my mattress, yawning. _Thank goodness milord's birthday is in the heat of summer, else we would all be too warm…_

~ One Hour After Dawn ~

**C-R-R-RA-KOOM! Shshshshshsh…**

I bolted upright in my bed, startled to confusion. _Thunder? Rain?_ I felt my eyes widen in shock. _THUNDER AND RAIN?! _I rushed to my window in panic. Sure enough, it was a quicksilver downpour, I could see that the courtyard was already flooding. _OH NO! What am I going to do? Where will I throw the party?_ Then I growled in frustration at what I saw near the kitchen entrance. _Who's going to dry my clothes that are on that gods' be damned line?! _I felt my anger rising, my control slipping.

"AAAAH! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it all to hell!" I screamed, throwing myself back onto my bed, beating at my pillows. "DAMN IT ALL! AAAHH!"

I could feel the tears of fury coursing down my cheeks, the disappointment leaving a bitter taste within my mouth. I felt no urge to sob, merely one to cry my anguish to the tempest without. _No, I will fix this and make it even better. I will-_

**Ting, ti-i-i-ing, TING!**

_The door bells? Who could possibly be here?_ _And in this storm, no less? _Curiosity replaced my rage as I hurriedly dressed in the coarse kimono I had worn the night before. Again the bells rang, more insistently this time. I rushed downstairs, reaching the door before anyone else had woken, even my lord. I yanked the door open to see five people in cloaks, drenched to the core.

"Can I help you?" I asked, my head tipped to one side.

The one that had been about to ring the bells a third time pulled his hood down. Silver-white hair, cute puppy ears, and an amber glare greeted me. _Inuyasha? What's he doing here?_

"Yeah," he answered. "You can help me by letting us in! Can't you see it's pouring out here?"

I beckoned them in, taking their cloaks one at a time. With the last, Kagome, a pink bundle in her arms wailed. _She has a baby! Kagome has a baby!_

"Hello, Rin, your hair's gotten longer," she said, smiling at me.

"It's wonderful to see you, Kagome. It's been too long," I murmured as I hugged her. "And you have a baby! What's her name?"

"Her name is Harusame. And she's more like Inuyasha than me," she grinned pulling back the soft pink blanket.

"Oh!" I gasped.

Bright pale green eyes met mine and short, silky honey-gold hair was topped by a pair of teeny puppy ears. A delicate rosebud mouth pursed in consternation. _What, did I suddenly grow antlers, little one? _I reached out and gently took her hand, and suddenly, my hand was under her petite nose, being sniffed intently.

"Where did she get such colors? The beryl-green eyes and pale amber hair, I mean."

Kagome chuckled. "We have no idea. That she's ours is enough."

I shuffled my feet, suddenly feeling nervous. _Why are they here? Why doesn't anyone seem to notice my change?_ I shook my head. _That's a very stupid question, Rin. It's been almost four years! They might think this is just how you look. Might as well ask Kagome, maybe she can help me put the celebration right._

"Kagome, why are you all here?"

Kagome tipped her head in puzzlement. "Why for Sesshomaru's birthday, of course. You've been throwing him parties since you were nine and they've always been fun," She looked abruptly worried. "Should we not have come? Was it supposed to be special or something?"

"Oh, nothing like that!" I giggled. "Usually it's only milord, Jaken, and myself for his birthday. I stopped expecting guests long ago."

She sighed in relief. "Well, we wanted him to meet his niece." Inuyasha glared at her. "Well **I **did, anyway. And we brought presents for him as well. Inuyasha and I got him a future era sword made out of a titanium-steel alloy."

"What's an al-oi?" I inquired.

"An **alloy** is a mix of two or more metals. This one is supposed to be almost indestructible," she replied, unwrapping Harusame from her pink cocoon. "Not to mention seriously expensive." She sighed. "Maybe he'll actually like it, how am I to know?"

"I have a present! I have a present!" cried a piping voice.

"Shippo?! You came too?" I said, beaming.

"Yes I did! Would you like to see what I got him?"

"Of course."

Shippo dug into a little knapsack and pulled out a small crimson silk bag. "It took me ages to find, 'cause they're really, really rare. But I think Sesshomaru will like it." He upended the bag into his hand and held his palm out to me. Gold chain glittered, thread through a faceted stone of every shade from crimson to carnelian to sunflower yellow. "It's a Fire Jewel, see? Whenever you wear'em against your skin, you're invulnerable to fire." He turned his concerned face to me. "It's a good present, right? Do you think he'll like it, Rin?"

"Yes, Shippo," I breathed. "It's a marvelous gift. I truly think he'll like it."

A sudden pressure on my bottom prodded me to temper Miroku's pretty face with my fist, multiple times.

"You pervert! And in front of your lady! For shame!"

"Owww… I'm never going to touch you again, never. At least Sango only slaps me, when you throw a punch, you throw it hard," he muttered, rubbing his jaw. "Who taught you to hit? Sango?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Actually, yes, it was Lady Sango. She said every woman should be able to protect herself." I grinned. "Funny thing is, I think we were both thinking of you when she said it."

"That's not fair," he groaned. "My own beloved, against me"

"Stop being a ham, my love, and show her the gift," voiced Sango, snickering. "You did that very nicely, by the way, Rin, very nicely."

I giggled again, smiling. "So, what's this gift?"

"Ta-da!" cried Miroku, pulling something small from a pocket. "Hold out your hands."

More out of reflex than anything, I held out my hands, only to have a small silver-furred creature placed in them. Sleepy blue eyes glanced up at me and a tiny mouth with tinier teeth opened in a yawn.

"It's a puppy," I blurted.

"Yes, it is," replied Miroku. "But a very special kind of puppy. It's a Star Hound. I won it in a game of chance with an immortal posing as a tailor." He grinned widely. "Nice fellow, but not at all happy about losing that little fellow to me."

"What is a Star Hound? I've never heard of them," I asked, cuddling the teeny puppy.

"A Star Hound," said Miroku. "Is an immortal, celestial dog. Once trained and put on a scent, nothing can stop them. They're so loyal to their partner, for they are to intelligent to be truly owned, that they'll protect that loved own even to death."

"Wow," I murmured. "Milord is going to adore this puppy." I handed the bundle of soft fur back. "But I seem to have a problem."

"What's wrong?" Kagome turned to me. "Is it bad?"

"Not bad, exactly, more along the line of seriously inconvenient. I was planning to decorate and cook while milord took his walk, but with the downpour, that's impossible. I don't know how I can distract him so he doesn't get in the way!" I grimaced.  
"Last year, he interrupted me while I was baking the cake and it burned and before that he booted Jaken down the stairs scaring me off a ladder. He only just caught me before I hit the floor." I threw my hands up.  
"And the year before was even worse! All the food burned because he decided we all had to go meet a Naiad that moved to the river so she wouldn't attack us. Then Ah-Um got loose and completely destroyed the banquet room because he was confused!" I felt myself begin to flush.  
"Damn him, I've had enough of his interference in my plans! I want just one birthday celebration I have organized to go properly for once!" My hands began to shake, my ire was mounting.  
"He has to poke his pretty nose into everything I do, curious if he can help, and all I want is for him to be surprised! It's driving me insane! I love him with every ounce of my heart, but he's a gods' be damned nuisance!"

"Now, just a second, Miroku and I'll distract him for you." said Inuyasha.

"Shut up, you brainless, irresponsible idiot! You are going to listen to what I am saying and you are not going to object! Half siblings your brother and you might be but-" I paused in my ranting, my temper dissipating like mist. I stared at him dumbfounded.

"What did you say?"

"Me and Miroku'll distract him for you. Man, Rin, I think you might have a worse temper than even me," he grinned. "With that and your wicked right hook, no man is safe."

I felt a heat creep up my face. _He's right, I have a horrible temper. _I looked at my feet in confusion and embarrassment. _Do I take that as a compliment or an insult? I feel so confused._

"Inuyasha, be quiet. You're changing the subject," Kagome gave me a hug. "It'll be alright, Rin, me, Sango, and Shippo will help with the cooking and decorating while Miroku and Inuyasha keep Sesshomaru focused on them and on his presents."

_Oh, thank the gods. I am saved!_

~ End Part One ~

Well, what did you all think of Ch2 P1? I hope you enjoyed it, cause I enjoyed giving Rin a vicious temper! Give me some reviews and I'll get the rest up when I can! And let me know what you all **_think_** is going to happen. Later, ficfans. Muhuwahahahaha...

Kai'uri


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

You know, it's really too bad you can't post pictures within the stories. Seeing Rin stop dead in the middle of a rant would've been priceless. Not to mention certain, erm, focal points during her rant at the bedroom window in the buff. It would have made my story ever so popular. XD

Now then, I cannot believe how fast I came up with this! I don't think I've ever updated so quickly before… You'd have to ask Kaikie, she'd know. What did you all think of little Harusame? Doesn't she sound adorable? Did you like it that somebody finally decked Miroku? I'm the writer, I have to know! Can you believe Inuyasha actually volunteered to do something?

Well, I do so hope you all enjoy Chapter Two, Part Two. See you at the bottom, ficfans!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, although I am wondering, was his appearance really forced?

Chapter Two: Sesshomaru's Birthday Bash

Part Two: A Decorator's Nightmare

As Kagome released me from our hug, I felt my worries, my tension, melt away like a beeswax candle. Smiling, I took her hand and began to run to my storage room.

"Where are we going, Rin?"

I grinned over my shoulder. "To get the decorations for the banquet hall. Not to mention the ladder, it's a necessity."

Kagome chuckled at my sarcasm, picking up her own pace. After twisting and turning down nearly fifteen corridors, I stopped short. There it was… my decorating nightmare…

"What in-" started Kagome.

"DAMN IT ALL TO HELL! AAAAAGH!" I screamed. "JAKEN! WHAT IN BLAZES DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

Hundreds of yards of silk bunting lay ribboned across the floor, crystal ornaments' scattered shards ripping tiny holes through the delicate fabric. And Jaken, about to burn several hundred thousand yen worth of silk, stood in the midst of it all.

"YOU TOAD FACED FREAK! I AM GOING TO **KILL** YOU!" I lunged at him, faster than a thought.

"GAH!"

It was all he had time to say. I landed on him, hard, and began to slam his head against my lord's beautiful black granite floors. Indescribable rage narrowed my vision and made the world seem dipped in crimson.

"You… horrid… nasty… reptilian… THING!" I cried, punctuating each word with a bash into the floor. "WHY?! What in the name of a hundred hells did I do to you to deserve this?!"

"Urk… ikk… ah…" he replied.

Kagome raced up and grasped me around my waist, pulling me from my prey. I struggled, barely hearing her shout for reinforcements. Seconds later, all of my friends appeared, ready for battle, but ever so unready to see a bloody toad and a young woman intent on slaughter.

"Whoa," said Inuyasha. "Is he still breathing?"

I stopped wiggling for a moment, my anger lifting just enough for coherent thought. "If he is, it isn't going to last very long. He's ruined everything and I am sick of his arrogant and blatant disrespect and dislike for me! I don't care if milord needs him, I don't care if he even likes him, if I'm not allowed to kill him then you better take him elsewhere, or I will."

Miroku nodded. "Good enough for me. I'll do it." He lifted Jaken's inert form and hurried away deeper into my lord's home. "I'll hide him in a spare room. Be back soon… I hope I don't get lost."

After Miroku and his burden were out of sight, Kagome released me only to have to catch me as I fell sobbing to the stone. _The silk is in tatters, the crystal shattered! What am I to do?!_ She held me close as I cried my despair and frustration into her shoulder.

"Rin, it'll be okay, it'll all be okay," she murmured to me. "Don't be so sad, we'll think of something."

A rustling sound caused me to lift my head. Shippo had taken some of the tattered lengths of silk and begun to weave them. "My cousin Odoriko taught me how to do this last summer, you take pieces of cord or fabric and loop it here, knot it there, and ta-da," he held it up. "you have a neat little woven hanging!"

Sango inspected the work curiously. "You know, that kind of looks like a Shinto bell pull."

"Yeah, my cousin is a halfy and lives at a Shinto shrine. But now comes the fun part!" He picked up a few of the pieces of crystal and began to drill holes through them using a little tool pulled from his knapsack. He stripped more silk and strung the crystals, finally weaving them into the little design. He held it up and it shimmered and sparkled beautifully. _Oh, that's it! _I sprang up and hugged him tightly. His eyes nearly popped out of his head. Being hugged by a girl is so difficult for twelve-year-old boys. "Did I do something good?"

"Yes, Shippo, you did!" I said giving his cheek a quick kiss. "If you can collect the rest of the crystal and take it to the banquet hall, we'll meet you there."

Dazed and grinning, he complied. Off in the distance, we all heard a jubilant "Wahoo! I got kissed!" I giggled, unable to control it.

"Alright, everyone," I spoke, taking charge. "Grab some silk, we're moving to the banquet hall. Inuyasha, be a dear and carry the ladder. You're the only one strong enough."

I quickly sorted the silks for my lord's colours, silvery-white, deep violet, golden yellow, and bright crimson. I folded the rest as neatly as I could, putting it back in the storage closet, and grabbed the pile of white silk, heading for the banquet hall. Each colour was four pieces of silk at sixty yards long. Carrying it was no easy task.

I placed my burden on the table in the hall and proceeded to cut each length into twelve strips. "Cut every piece of silk into twelve lengthwise, alright? Then take three and braid it. I'll sew the tops and bottoms so they won't come loose."

"Um, Rin, what exactly are we doing?" asked Sango.

"We're going to do what Shippo did, on a much larger scale. It will be beautiful," I replied, a smile wide on my face.

"Gods, Rin, what's this ladder made of? Lead?"

I shook my head. "No, it is ironwood. It will never rot or break."

"It'll never break 'cause it's too damn heavy to fall!" he retorted. He took a length of silk and began to carefully cut it with his claws, all the while muttering something about strange girls and stupid ladders.

Within two hours all of the silk was braided, giving twelve braids of each colour. Working quickly, but cautiously, we wove twelve four-coloured wall hangings. I stitched the crystals on just loose enough so they would gently hang.

"Alright, Inuyasha, up the ladder you go," I said.

"Why me?"

"Because," I said dryly, "You are the only one who won't break their neck if they fall off."

"Oh. Okay."

"I finally found you! Oh, Sango, I thought I'd be lost forever!"

"Miroku, stop that!"

"But, Sango, I just-"

I heard the sound of, not a slap, but a long, deep kiss. I couldn't help it, I giggled again. I jogged back to the storage room, grabbing a length each of sky blue, midnight blue, and ice blue silk. I rushed back and cut them each into lengths. I began to weave a decorative top for the banquet table. Sewing on the last of the crystals around the edge and across the top in random places, I heard a gasp behind me.

"Oh! Rin, that's so pretty!" Kagome cried. "It shimmers just like deep water."

Sighing happily, I took a look around the room. Inuyasha and Miroku were hanging the last of the decorations on the walls with Sango to guide them. The table was covered with a woven design with the look of wind on water. My lord's silver candelabra were in place and the table was being set by Kagome and Shippo, with Harusame sitting in a basket watching us all with amused eyes. I smiled at the little girl. _She can't be more than a year old. A year and a half at the most. She's so cute._

As I turned around, I saw my lord stop at the foot of the stairs. Surprise crossed his face, then curiosity. _I can count on one hand how often he has let his emotions show. How wonderful…_ His eyes grazed me and paused, looking puzzled… and pleased?

"I guess we didn't really need the boys to distract him after all. You do it all on your own," whispered Sango.

I blushed hotly, knowing my cheeks now pinkened to match cherry blossoms. I walked forward and smiled warmly at my lord. "Happy birthday, milord."

"Yeah, happy birthday, Sesshomaru!" called Inuyasha from the ladder.

The pleasure suffusing my lord's face was suddenly gone. His eyes narrowed and went from being like a warm fire, to hard cold topaz. I cringed, flinching away from him. His eyes widened and softened, a silent apology. I looked at him warily, unsure if he was going to be nice or not.

"Milord, our **friends** have come to visit. They have brought you birthday gifts as well," my smile grew larger at the shock on his face.

"They brought presents?" he blurted.

"Yeah, we did," said Inuyasha, walking up with a long wrapped package. "This is from me, Kagome, and," he paused with a smile, "Harusame."

"Harusame?"

I watched as Kagome gently tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and stiffened, surprise in his every move.

"This," Kagome said. "is Harusame."

The little girl stared at my lord, curious. As he reached out a hand to her, she grabbed him, sniffing furiously. Her eyes widened and she grinned. She let go of his hands and reached to him.

"Mine."

"What?!" he said, eyes wide in astonishment.

She looked imperiously at him and held out her arms.

"Grrr. Mine," she spoke. "Mine."

_Oh, this is going to be a __**very**__ interesting day…_

~ End Part Two ~

Me oh my, ficfans! Harusame's first word is directed at her uncle! Whatever is going to happen next? Muhuwahaha… Posts are appreciated! 'Til next time, ficfans!

Kai'uri

(thinking about changing my pen name… What do you all think of Infinity Starbreeze?)


End file.
